Dataflow process diagrams are used to represent the flow of data in a system. In their simple form, dataflow process diagrams can include nodes that represent operations implemented in the system and edges that interconnect the nodes to show how data flows through the system from node to node.
Typically these dataflow process diagrams can be illustrated using paper, poster board, plotter paper, or other tangible mediums. However, for large and/or complex systems, dataflow process diagrams can be large and it can be difficult to illustrate the dataflow processes in this manner. Further, illustrating the dataflow processes using a tangible medium offers little security to unauthorized access of the dataflow processes and limits the number of users who can view the dataflow processes to those users who have a hardcopy.
In recent years, computer applications have been implemented that allow users to generate and view dataflow processes using a computer display. These applications, however, are limited and generally do not overcome the burden involved with viewing an entire dataflow process diagram and navigating through the dataflow process diagram.